Shield Sheldon
}} Shield Sheldon, also known as in Japan, was a giant clam-based Reploid created by Gate to serve as a bodyguard for important people (mainly chiefs of other research institutes). Sheldon feels he failed in his job as bodyguard when Dr. Jim, a laser researcher he was protecting, went Maverick. Sheldon had no choice but to dispose of Jim, but his actions were misinterpreted by the Maverick Hunters that arrived on the scene and he was charged as a Maverick himself. He could not deal with the stress and shame of the incident and decided to take his own life, believing that he was useless. He was later resurrected by Gate to examine the Nightmare. Seeing this as a second chance, he tries to fulfill his duty as a bodyguard protecting Gate, even at the cost of his life again. Strategy He's weak against Metal Anchor and Rakukojin, being knocked back when hit by them, but it's still necessary to wait for him to drop his guard first. Data Attacks *Shield Sheldon will initially appear, then teleport to a different area of the screen. *'Shield Throw:' If Shield Sheldon appears in one of the two lower corners, he is going to throw both of his two shells. He will throw one shell straight forward, then almost immediately throw the other one at a 45 degree angle upwards. The shells will act as boomerangs, and Shield Sheldon may or may not teleport to a new location to which the shells will return. The player should crouch to avoid the attack. As Zero, this is a good opportunity to use Rakukoujin; the player should use a good double-jump to get in between the two shells as they were being thrown, and they have a split second opening (literally) to hit Sheldon from above. *If Shield Sheldon appears at the top middle of the screen, he will withdraw into his shells, then bounce around the room in a pseudo-figure-8 pattern. *'Bound Attack:' If Shield Sheldon appears in the middle of the screen, he will clone himself. The lighter, less solid one is the clone, and cannot be damaged. **If the two appear in the upper corners, they are going to throw their shells in a symmetric pattern and they will bounce around the room. Most of the time, crouching in one of the corners can help avoid it. After this attack, they will reconverge. **If the two appear in the lower corners, they will just fling their shells over themselves and reconverge. *'1/2 health left:' If Shield Sheldon appears in the middle of the screen, he may surround himself with Guard Shells, then proceed to float around the room. Any attack that hits the Guard Shell will be reflected in the standard Guard Shell way (a small ball of energy). *'1/2 health left:' If Shield Sheldon appears in the middle of the screen, he will fire four shells to the corners of the arena, then will fly from one shell to another. It's relatively random which direction he will fly. If the shells are hit with any type of attack, they will counter with small blue energy blasts. Stage Enemies *Nightmare Bug *Metall D2 *Nightmare Virus *Nightmare Laser *Guardian *Death Guardian Dialogues When Playing as X X: '''Shield Sheldon! I thought it was you... '''Shield Sheldon: Sure. X: '''I'm very sorry about the case. If only I could have been there in time. '''Shield Sheldon: '''Don't be. I couldn't fulfill my role as a bodyguard, that's all. '''X: '''You had been protecting the professor. When the professor became a Maverick, there was no other way. Our officers misinterpreted your action and you were hunted as a Maverick. And then you retired yourself. That was so unfortunate... '''Shield Sheldon: I couldn't prevent the professor from becoming a Maverick. I failed to protect him. But I'm going to fulfill the duty as a bodyguard now. He gave me a second chance... I'll protect him, even though I may have to sacrifice my life for it! Come on! X! When Playing as Zero Zero: Shield Sheldon... Too bad about your previous life... Shield Sheldon: Don't be. I was new as a bodyguard. That's all. Zero: Maverick Hunters are supposed to be able to tell a Maverick from a Reploid... Our officers are not good enough... They could cost us everything... Shield Sheldon: Reploids all over the world have been needing you. I was useless as a bodyguard... And was useless to everyone else. When I accepted that fact, I accepted my fate. However, there turned out to be someone who needs me. He has given me one more chance... And therefore, I am going to fulfill my mission as a bodyguard now. I'll protect him, even if it means that I have to sacrifice my life. Come on, Zero! Other Media Archie Comics Shield Sheldon was included in the Worlds Unite crossover event between Archie's Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog lines, along with the vast majority of the X series' Mavericks. Gallery ShieldnerSheldonMugshot.jpg|Sheldon's bustshot. SheldonMMX6ConceptArt.jpg|Sheldon's concept art. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Videos Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X6 bosses Category:Mollusk design Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Nightmare Investigators Category:X Challenge bosses